webrecallfandomcom-20200214-history
Start Page
This is the screen from whence you will upload and select the sequences you wish to view. Upload Files This module will allow you to select a .ZIP .TAR or .TAR.GZ file from your computer containing the sequencer files which you desire to have analyzed. This simply determines the location of the file; it will not upload it until the 'process data' button is pressed. Please Note that only files smaller than 10Mb will be accepted. Choose Reference Sequence All of the samples in the collection you select for uploading will be aligned to this standard. If there are sequences from multiple different genes in your collection, you will need to separate them into different collections before uploading and processing. Any sequence data outside the range covered by your standard will be ignored, so please ensure that your standard covers the entire region of interest. If you need to adjust or change the reference sequence that you are using to align your files, you can navigate to the Settings page. There is a module there which will allow the group SuperUser to add, edit or remove reference sequences. Removing a reference sequence WILL NOT affect sequence collections which have already been aligned, as the standard becomes integrated with the chromatogram view and will not be lost. Process Data Clicking this button will initialize the upload of your sequencer file collection and begin the analysis and alignment of your sequences. The button will be replaced by a spinning process baton and the progress of your analysis will be displayed in a small text note above the baton. Should the process hang for any reason, or you need to abort suddenly, it is possible to click on 'kill process' and terminate the analysis. Note: As of Nov 18, 2009 unless the process has frozen, the analysis will continue on the server and will be available after a short time but will permit the user to submit another collection at any time. A future update will ensure that the processing is thoroughly canceled. Sample Collection List Sequence Collections are displayed in Bold Black and will have a small folder icon associated with them. Clicking on a Collection label will cause the collection to expand, displaying the individual samples within. Clicking the collection label again will hide the samples. Individual Samples will be displayed with either a red or green background, depending on whether they have passed all of the basic quality control settings in WebRECall. If a sequence has been edited by hand, an '(edited)' symbol will appear after the sample ID. Samples which appear with a white background may occur when a process is terminated early, and indicate that those sequences are incomplete and should be re-uploaded for analysis again. Sample Manipulation Buttons :View :Clicking on this button will load the selected sample from the Collection List into the chromatogram viewer and display it on a new tab or window. :Delete :This will permanently remove the selected sample or collection from the collection list. :Download :When a sample collection is selected, will attempt to download a copy of the results from each sample in the collection. When a single sample is selected, only that sequence will be downloaded. :Rename : Will permit the renaming of the highlighted sample collection. As default, the collection ID will be the current date, plus a unique batch identifier. It is possible to rename multiple batches with the same ID, this will not cause conflicts as the unique batch ID is retained, albeit hidden. Individual sample IDs cannot be renamed. Settings This is a link which will redirect you to the Settings page. Many options for configuration of WebRECall are found here, as well as the module which permits you to upload your reference sequences. Logout Will sign you out of WebRECall.